


Adrinette April 2018 - I will Find You

by I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AdrinetteApril2018, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro/pseuds/I_Need_An_Alex_Fierro
Summary: A chapter for each prompt/day of Adrinette April 2018Progress: 3/30VERY fluffy





	1. Hide!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Miraculous fanfic I've ever done, I'm gonna -try- and do a chapter for every prompt, so each day, of Adrinette April, but, as you can see, I'm already 7 days behind.  
> I tend to write in large chunks, So I'll probably get a load done one evening and upload it bit by bit, but I'll try my best to catch up as soon as I can :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Enjoy
> 
> Tumblr: INeedAnAlexFierro

" _Hide!_ "

The word seemed to echo around the entire courtyard, as the entire world froze, Marinette staring out over the railing at the doors that separated her and her school friends from the outside world.

 _"Marinette we've got to move!"_ Alya's hurried whisper didn't seem to connect with the emotions coursing through her veins; primarily fear. She couldn't let the people she cared about get hurt, not even _Chloe_ , even she didn't deserve an end at the hands of an Akuma, if that's what this was. Something in the back of her mind, or maybe it was Tikki in her pocket, told her to find somewhere hidden and transform, but she couldn't find it in herself to move a muscle.

**_**Boom**_ **

**_**Boom**_ **

**_**Boom**_ **

It must be right outside the doors to the school now, so why had it stopped? Thought process was shattered along with the doors Marinette couldn't tear her eyes from. Standing there now, guitar strings hanging in a coil from its hand like a whip, was the Akuma. ' _This must be a musician'_ she thought to herself, as the beast had taken the form of an acoustic guitar, sprouting muscular arms and legs, and hanging around its neck, a plectrum on a string. ' _That's where the Akuma must be hidden'_. It fixed it's eyes on Marinette, burning with malice and hatred, sending a deep chill down her spine.

 _"Where are Labybug and Chat Noir?!"_ It roared.

_"Marinette!"_

It was a yell now, as screaming ensued around her, and this time she was brought to the present, Adrien shaking her by the shoulders, fear contorting his usually graceful features. This alone was enough to spur Marinette into action. She turned and followed her friends down the hallway, past their usual classroom, towards the fire escapes at the back of the school. At the last minute, Marinette did a double check to make sure none of her friends were watching her, and dived into the girls toilets down a nearby corridor, bolting straight into a cubicle and slamming the lock shut. She paused for a count of 5, catching her breath, listening. Good, no one had followed her into the room. Time to fix this before anyone got hurt. She dropped her bag.

_"Tikki, Spots on!"_

By the time the pink glow had faded, red spandex stretching eloquently over her body, she felt a rush of adrenaline, immediately followed by a pang of guilt. She shouldn't enjoy this as much as she did. It was dangerous, people got hurt, or worse. Buildings were damaged, but some small part of her loved the action, the risk, she was hooked.

A cry of _"Chat Noir!"_ from one of her class mates snapped her back to her cubicle. Maybe _that_ was why she love it so much, she got to see her Kitty during these times. Yes. That made her feel much better about it. She unbolted the cubicle and sped out the door, tossing her Yoyo out over the courtyard and swinging down to land softly at her partners side.

 _"Nice of you to swing by M'Lady"_ he smirked.

_"How did you beat me here, Mon Chaton?"_

_"Oh, I was, err, in the area, heard the screaming, thought I should check it out"_ He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Ladybug was about to make a smart comment about how he _always_ seemed to be in the right place at the right time, but the beast roared, evidently sick of their formalities, snapping his whip on the ground between their feet. The pair sprang back and assumed fighting stances.

 _"Who are you?"_ Ladybug yelled, marginally offended by the Akuma's impatience.

_"I am Serenador! I shall enslave this city with my sweet songs and claim your Miraculous' for my master Hawkmoth!"_

_"Urgh"_ Chat Noir moaned, _"You guys **really** need to come up with some more creative names for yourselves."_

Serenador, apparently, didn't take kindly to this criticism.

He bellowed in anger, bringing his whip down exactly where Chat Noir had been just moments before, having vaulted up and over the Akuma, landing on a staircase, tutting as he did so.

_"You'll have to be a bit quicker than that"_

_"Chat, stop antagonising him! We need to get that necklace!"_ Ladybug scolded from her perch, surveying the room and trying to decide on a plan. She leapt down to avoid Serenador's next whip crack, casting her Yoyo with expert precision across about an inch above the floor, just as Chat Noir expended his pole to push Serenador over the makeshift tripwire, sending him tumbling to the floor.

 _"Smart thinking M'lady"_ Chat grinned, dropping down and landing next to Ladybug with a soft ****Thud**.**

 _"The Akuma is trapped inside the pic around his neck"_ Ladybug ignored his complement, still stuck on how to defeat this Akuma.

 _"Lucky Charm!"_ she yelled, throwing her Yoyo up into the air.

After being briefly blinded by a flash of pink light, Ladybug hurriedly stretched her hands out to catch a weaved rope, tied in a lasso.

 _"Wha..."_ she started, but looked around the room to see the chandelier above one of the staircases highlighted in red with black dots, followed by the stair set beneath it.

 _"I've got it!"_ she exclaimed, _"Chat, distract him, then lead him up those stairs!"_ she quickly instructed her partner, before swinging off into the upper level of the courtyard to set her trap.

 _"Yes ma'am"_ Chat Noir muttered to himself, watching Ladybug ascend in awe, before turning back to the Akuma, who had just managed to get back on his feet.

 _"You know, buddy, I'm sorry, but you're really not playing my tune, I'm more of a piano kinda guy"_ He teased. The line had the intended effect, angering the Akuma even further, causing him to chase after Chat with a murderous roar. Chat vaulted across the courtyard thinking ' _I really hope Ladybug is ready'_. Thankfully she was. Chat balanced his way up the banister like a circus performer, while the Akuma thundered up the stairs after him. Upon placing his foot on the top step, the was a sharp **_Snap_** , but not from Serenador's whip this time. Chat watched and the noose he had last seen in the hands of his partner, tighten around Serenador's ankle, jerk his entire body upwards, leaving him hanging from the chandelier above by just one leg. In a flash of red, Ladybug soared through the air, snatching the necklace and plectrum from around his unguarded neck, landing back on the floor, dropping the pic between her feet and stamping on it, hard.

When she next lifted her foot, a familiar purple butterfly fluttered up from the broken pieces of plastic, seemingly confused.

 _"Time to De-Evilise!"_ Ladybug yelled, swinging her Yoyo to ctach the Akuma, before opening the Yoyo up again and releasing a now white butterfly up into the sky.

 _"Bye bye little Butterfly"_ she whispered softly as it disappeared in the blue and white partition of the Parisian sky.

Chat hopped down and walked up to her, fist outstretch.

 _" **Pound it"**_ They said in unison, Ladybug bringing her fist to meet his, both smiling.

_"Gosh Ladybug, he was really **stringing** us along there, had me worried for a minute"_

Ladybug scoffed at his _terrible_ pun, punching him softly in the arm.

_"Can you possibly go a day without a pun, Kitty?"_

Chat grasped his arm with mock agony, although Ladybug figured it was probably something to do with her comment too.

Chat's mouth opened to respond, but as if on cue, both their suits let out sharp **_beep_** , signalling their time was almost up.

 _"I'll see you for patrol tonight?"_ Chat managed quickly, with a sheepish smile.

 _"You know where I'll be"_ Ladybug replied, a gentle smile on her face, before casting her Yoyo and pulling herself up into the corridor from whence she came barely 10 minutes before.

Chat watched her go, feeling as though the little butterfly she had released, had somehow found its way into his stomach, and desperately wanted out.

********************************************************************************

_"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_

Alya's explosion as Marinette stepped out of the fire escape caught her off guard, leaving her only able to splutter in response. Her brain scrambled for a decent excuse.

_"I-I thought I heard someone crying in one of the toilets, I didn't want to leave someone in there alone, so I went to check"_

The story sounded ridiculous, even to her, and she could feel her cheeks burning at the lie.

 _"Well did you take Adrien with you?!"_ Alya's tone was still cutting, but the volume had died down a little.

 _"What?"_ Marinette's response was purely instinctive.

 _"Was Adrien with you?!"_ Alya was shaking her shoulders now, just as Adrien had done to get her moving in the first place.

_"No, no Adrien wasn't with me. Why? Is he not out here?"_

_"No, he disappeared around the same time as you, no one can find him"_ Alya turned back to the rest of their class mates.

_"Has anyone seen Agreste?!"_

_"Alya I'm right here"_ Adrien's voice was like a chorus of angels to Marinette's ears, her heart did a triple summersault as he rounded the corner, smiling sheepishly. His eyes immediately met hers, and she felt crimson stains her cheeks not for the first time that day.

 _"Are you okay?"_ he asked quietly.

The question seemed more directed at Marinette than anyone else, but Chloe jumped in before her or anyone else could respond.

 _"Adrikiiiiiiiiiins, yes we're all okay, but most importantly, **I'm** okay, and so are you"_ She looped an arm through his, batting her eyelids up at him.

_"Aren't you glad I'm okay?"_

_"Yes, of course I'm glad you're okay Chloe, I just want to know everyone else is too."_ Adrien glanced back at Marinette again.

Marinette felt butterflies flutter in her stomach like a summers day, as she took a deep breath and smiled back at him. _"Yeah, I think we're all okay, that was a close one"_

 _"Tell me about it"_ Nino chimed in, _"That guy was **really** out of tune if you ask me"._

The whole crowd laughed, as they headed out towards the park.


	2. Gaming

After an afternoon spent at the park, relaxing and trying to forget about the Akuma attack that morning, most of the kids headed their separate ways, citing pieces of homework to do or projects to finish off, which had left Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Marinette to wander back to Marinette's parent's bakery, making themselves comfortable in her attic bedroom for a friendly competition of duo's _Super Smash Bros_. Throughout the day, many shouts of _"Hey that's not fair!"_ and _"You're **so** cheating"_ could be heard from above, but after a healthy portion of Mme Dupain-Cheng's famous Steak & Ale pie, all 4 were about ready for a good night's sleep.

_"That totally shouldn't have- have hit me"_ Nino mumbled, stifling a yawn as he stretched his arms high into the air, reclining back against one of Marinette's beanbags.

_"Yeah, what he said_ " Alya agreed, rubbing her eyes and laying out on the floor next to him.

_"We've been playing for hours and you guys still haven't grasped how the game works"_ Marinette giggled, watching her friends drift off, slipping closer and closer to the realm of sleep.

_"Hey, don't tell them that, that's how we keep winning!_ " Adrien muttered, nudging her playfully.

Under any other circumstances, Marinette would have been rendered a spluttering mess at even the slightest look in her direction from Adrien, let alone physical contact, but she'd spent pretty much the entire day with the boy, she was full to the brim on her mother's gorgeous pie, and drowsiness tugged away her inhibitions.

She nudged him back, whispering _"Maybe that's how **you** have managed to stay alive all evening, but we've been **winning** because of me_ " she giggled.

A soft dusting of red flared across Adrien's cheeks, but Marinette was too drowsy to notice.

_"You're probably right"_ he admitted quietly, looking down at his socks with a sudden interest.

_"Hey,_ " Marinette found herself saying, reaching forward and placing a hand on Adrien's knee. What had gotten into her tonight? Had her mother spiked the pie with Felix Felisis?

_"Thank you for coming over tonight._ " she continued, spurred on by her strange new confidence.

_"It's been really fun, I've never got to just chill out with all of you like this, I wanna do it more, if you'd be up for it?"_ Adrien raised his eyes to meet Marinette's, a burning curiosity, a hunger, which Marinette immediately recognised as loneliness, radiating from them. Suddenly, clumsy, next-to-mute-around-Adrien Marinette returned and she whipped her hand back, afraid she'd over stepped her boundaries by a country mile.

_"Thank you for inviting me Marinette, tonight has been one of the best night's I've had in years, I had forgotten what it was like to be normal kid for a moment."_

Marinette didn't have the slightest clue how to respond to everything Adrien had just laid bare, and nearly broke down in tears simply because she didn't feel like she could connect with him on the emotional level it was so evident he needed, and for that she felt like an utter failure.

Thankfully her despair was broken once again my Adrien's voice.

_"Looks like it hasn't just been a good night for me_ " he muttered with a smirk, nodding his head to somewhere behind Marinette. _"I wondered how long it would take him"_.

Marinette turned around to discover that Alya had rolled over onto her side, finding a comfortable pillow in Nino's chest, while Nino himself had been the victim of gravity, sliding down the beanbag to be almost level with Alya on the floor, but had taken her new position in his unconscious stride, wrapping his arms around her waist and the small of her back, pulling her flush against his side.

It might have been the low light, but Marinette could've sworn the pair wore matching half-grin's in their sleep. Hopefully they knew they'd found each other, at least in their subconscious. Marinette smiled to herself. They looked like the picture perfect couple. They were the picture perfect couple. But every time she ever mentioned Nino in a private conversation with Alya, Alya would go bright red, mumble about some important project she had to finish, and flee the scene as if she was a guilty murder suspect.

_"Yeah"_ Marinette breathed, surprising herself with the sound. _"Took them long enough"._ She turned back round to find Adrien, phone in hand, taking many photos of the pair. Upon receiving a pointed glare from Marinette, he spluttered _"What? They'll never believe us in the morning, and next time I need a favour from him, and the next, and the next...."_ he trailed off, seemingly lost in thought at all the tasks he could extract from Nino under the pain of those photos.

Marinette sighed, leaning forward to switch off her console.

_"I'll go grab some pillows and a duvet for the happy couple"_ she whispered, heading out to the airing cupboard.

By the time she returned, Alya and Nino seemed even more intertwined than before, if that was even possible. Seeing as they were already using the beanbag - and Nino's chest - as pillows, Marinette threw a blanket over the couple and tucked them in.

As she stood back up, it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't seen Adrien's silhouette as she re-entered the room.

Just at that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and swung her hand round to collide with her attacker. Thankfully, all her hand contained was the pillow she had brought in, because it collided at full force with the side of Adrien's head, as he doubled over, shaking from silent laughter. The sound of the pillow connecting with Adrien's head was enough to stir Nino in his sleep briefly, but he only turned to his side and pulled Alya in closer, before settling again.  Scowling, she threw the pillow at Adrien in one last act of defiance, before turning on her heel in mock grumpiness and silently stomping over to her bed. When she turned and sat down, she discovered Adrien had followed her, and took a seat next to her, having got over his laughing fit.

_"You know_ " he whispered, eyes back on the unknowing couple they were sharing a room with, _"I'm actually kind of jealous of them._ "

Marinette's heart rate tripled at his words, but she took a deep breath to calm herself and whispered back _"How come?_ ".

Adrien smiled wryly and continued, _"One day they'll be like that intentionally, I know they will, and I hope it's one day soon, they both deserve it._ "

Marinette nodded in agreement, but didn't want to interrupt Adrien's train of thought.

_"It makes me wonder",_ he paused for a moment, _"What my father was like, you know, before my mother disappeared"_. Marinette felt her jaw drop a little, and was suddenly very grateful for the low light level in the room. What was tonight? Adrien-talks-about-his-feelings night? If so, Marinette was fine with that. Marinette was very fine with that. Especially as it seemed like Adrien really needed to get this out.

_"Makes me wonder, wonder if I'll, ever find happiness like that._ "

_"Adrien of course you will!_ " Marinette couldn't stop herself, _"You're amazing Adrien, you try so hard to bring happiness to everyone around you, despite what your home life might be like._ " he grimaced at that, and Marinette hoped she hadn't messed up and said the wrong thing, but pressed on. _"I've never met anyone who is more selfless and cares so much about his friends. You excel in school and always help out whenever someone else doesn't understand something, you manage to put up with Chloe on a daily basis, **that** deserves an award in itself_ ", that brought a small smile to Adrien's lips, _"and one day, you're going to meet an amazing woman who will treat you just as amazingly as you treat everyone else, she's going to love you and cherish you, and you deserve every last bit of it_ ".

The line ' _and that woman is going to be me'_ stuck on Marinette's tongue, but she couldn't let herself think like that. Adrien's happiness was the most important thing, whether or not she would play a part in it would have to be determined at a later date.

Adrien finally looked up at her, with tears brimming his eyes, and Marinette opened her mouth to apologise, sure now that she had said the complete wrong thing and messed up any chance of ever being with him, until he flung his arms around her and pulled her into a bone-crushing, but heart-warming hug.

_"Thank you_ " he breathed, barely audible with his face buried in her shoulder, and Marinette got the strange feeling he might have been crying, but she wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him tightly back, trying to pointedly ignore the ranging inferno trying to beat its way out of her chest, and pour all of her love, adoration, and reassurance into the hug, anything to make Adrien feel better.

Marinette had no idea how long they stayed like that, and she had no recollection of laying back onto her bed, but when she woke the next morning to the sight of Adrien's peaceful, sleeping face, and realised they had fallen asleep facing each other, curled in towards each other for comfort, she felt very grateful that no one else was yet awake to witness just how bright red her face could blush.


	3. Fencing

The next thing Marinette was aware of was Adrien stirring next to her some hours later. She tried her best to lay stock still, and keep a face of undisturbed sleep. She nearly lost her composure when she felt Adrien lean forward and tuck a strand of hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear, leaving firework's on every inch of her skin he'd touched. Fighting the urge to nuzzle into his hand, she lay motionless, waiting for him to get up, so neither would be faced with the confrontation of how they had fallen asleep. Little did she know, Adrien was more than content laying across from her, watching her sleep.

Eventually, she felt his weight shift as he pushed himself off the bed with a sigh, stood up and yawned. Marinette risked cracking an eye open, to be met with a glorious side on view of Adrien's torso, as he stretched his arms into the air, pulling the hem of his shirt up an inch or so above the waist band of his trousers.

She felt as though liquid lava was suddenly pumping through her veins, but still lay stock still, pretending to sleep, promptly clamping her eye shut again as Adrien took in his surroundings. She heard the soft thud of him padding across the room, before a loud **_*Crash*_**  brought her out of her pretend sleep. She pushed herself up on the bed to discover that, while attempting to extract his jacket from the back of her desk chair, he hadn't noticed the desk tidy balancing precariously on the edge of her desk, where she did all her fashion designs. The contents of said desk tidy was now decorating the floor all around Adrien's feet.

He turned to look at her, bright red with embarrassment.

_"Sorry..."_ he half mouthed, half whispered.

But before Marinette could respond, she realised she was not the only one woken by the sound. Alya and Nino both stirred in each other's arms, before simultaneously freezing, opening their eyes, and staring at each other.

Alya was the first to react, letting out a loud yelp, scrambling out from under the blanket and away from her former pillow. She stared at Nino for another few seconds, before looking round the room and seeing Adrien and Marinette watching them, with matching looks of shock and partial amusement.

_"What time is it? How late are we? We have to get to school"_ she spluttered, as Nino pushed himself up to sitting position.

_"Alya, it's a Saturday, we don't have school today"_ Marinette giggled, finding her best friends desperate confusion at the situation very entertaining.

_"Right.....Saturday...."_ she muttered, glancing at Adrien, then looking back at Nino.

As if his face was a fresh reminder of the way she had just found herself, she shot up off the floor and grabbed her jacket off the back of Marinette's chair.

_"Science project, due Monday, gotta go, bye"_ she rambled, pulling the door open and beginning to descend the stairs 3 at a time.

_"Tell your mother I said thanks for the pie!"_ her voice trailed off, leaving Adrien, Marinette and Nino exchanging exasperated glances.

Nino buried his face in his hands, let out a loud groan, and slumped back onto the beanbag behind him.

_"What did you guys let me do?" he muttered, voice muffled by his hands._

Marinette and Adrien exchanged smirks, but Adrien took the lead.

" _You guys did it all yourselves buddy"_ he chuckled, _" One minute we were all playing **Super Smash Bros,** the next you two were wrapped up like a Christmas present, Mari just gave you a blanket"_.

Nino shook his head, throwing the blanket off him and standing up.

_"She's not gonna talk to me for **weeks**_ ".

His face was a picture of genuine misery, and Marinette felt a pang of guilt, not that she'd done much to orchestrate this.

_"Don't be silly Nino"_ she said, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

_"She can't go 6 hours without talking to you, mark my words, by"_ she glanced at her watch, _"By 3pm this afternoon, she'll either have text you as if nothing happened, or she'll text you wanting to talk about it."_

_"I don't know which one I'd prefer"_ he muttered, staring sheepishly down at his socks.

_"Wait"_ Adrien piped up, _"3pm? Marinette what's the time?!"_

Marinette turned back to Adrien, _"Just gone 9, why?"_ she asked with a confused look.

All the colour drained from Adrien's face _"Oh no...."_ he whispered, looking like he'd seen a ghost, _"I'm gonna be so late..."_

_"Late for what?"_ Marinette asked, suddenly very concerned.

_"Fencing"_ Adrien grimaced, _"It starts in 15 minutes, and I have to go all the way home to get my gear"_.

Marinette gulped.

As the trio rushed downstairs, she tried desperately to think of a way she could help Adrien get to Fencing on time.

_"I know!"_ she all but yelped as they burst into the bakery, startling her parents and the boys at the same time.

_"Morning kids! would anyone like some-"_ Marinette's dad started, but the three were across the room and out the front door before he could finish his sentence, Marinette yelling back "Morning! Back in a minute!"

As they rounded the corner in the direction of the Agreste mansion, Adrien turned back to Marinette, his piercing green eyes taking on a wild glint Marinette had never seen before.

" _So what was your idea?"_

Marinette faltered for a second under his gaze, but shook herself and regained her composure.

_"Take my bike"_ she said quickly, _"You can cycle home, grab your stuff for fencing, then leave it locked up at school and I'll get it on Monday."_

Adrien's eyes widened as he broke into a dazzling grin.

" _Marinette you're a genius, I could kiss you right now!"_ he replied, before freezing in place, blushing deeper than a well matured glass of wine, and staring down at his feet.

Marinette felt as if the air in her lungs had frozen solid, and she was left to suffocate, staring at a blond crown, trying to process _precisely_ what Adrien had just said.

They probably would have stood there for a few centuries in shock, if Nino hadn't coughed to break the silence, spurring them back into action. Marinette darted down the Alley to their right and came back out wheeling a pale blue bike beside her. She hadn't ridden it in years, but had been meaning to get back into it again. She pushed the handle bars towards Adrien, who still looked like he was trying to get some of the blood from his face to return to the rest of his body. He took them and smiled at her gratefully, but didn't want to risk opening his mouth again. As he straddled the seat and was about to ride off, Marinette let out another yelp of _"Wait!"._

She dove back down the alley, and return this time carrying a small red helmet, polka dotted with black spots, almost like a ladybug shell.

It was Marinette's turn to blush.

_"Sorry, it's all I have, it's from when I was young"_.

Adrien took the helmet from Marinette and strapped it to his head.

_"Thank you, Marinette, for everything"._

The tenderness and affection with which he said her name sent shivers down her spine, and once again she felt the heat on her face from where he had brushed aside a strand of hair in the early hours of that morning.

Nino clapped Adrien on the shoulder.

_"Kinda suits you man, really brings out your eyes"_  he chuckled.

Adrien laughed with him. _"Thanks, I've always had a soft spot for Ladybug's"_.

With one last lingering look at Marinette, Adrien set off down the road, leaving Marinette and Nino to watch his Ladybug-topped blonde mop shrink into the distance, while he had no idea the effect his parting words had made on Marinette's heart rate and temperature.


End file.
